Spending Christmas with Luna
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Celebrating Christmas at the Burrow puts Ron's hopes down as everybody seems happy except for him. What happens when he watches the starry sky at night with Luna?


**A/N This is my first attempt at a Ron/Luna. Reviews and flames accepted.**

Ron sighed as he looked around him. The Burrow was buzzing with excitement as almost everybody had come to celebrate Christmas together properly for the first time since the war ended.

He looked over to Hermione who was in a deep conversation with Viktor Krum. She was laughing at whatever he was saying, and touched his hands ever now and then, his shoulders, his face... and then the kiss came. He closed his eyes, trying to wish the vision away.

They had broken up a few weeks after the war had ended. Things just didn't seem... right. When they had been in the war, going through all the hardship together, he figured that it had brought them closer to each other because of everything they were going through. They had needed each other, the comfort, the closeness, some sort of way of feeling human. But when all the hardship disappeared, they found that it was hard to do anything together, even have a decent conversation. And right now, now that Krum was back into her life, she seemed to be finding herself again.

He looked over to his left and saw Harry, having a conversation with Ginny. They had stayed together throughout the war, and appeared to be the only ones who did so, put aside his brothers. Charlie had come out of the closet, displeasing their mother, but she accepted him in the end as she loved him dearly.

He looked back to Hermione and sighed as he saw her walk up the stairs with Krum. They were holding hands. Ron guessed that they were probably heading for her room that she shared with Ginny... to lock the door behind them... Being good at spells, she was going to do something to keep people out.

He then stood up and went up the stairs, not sneak up on her or anything but to get to his room. Being so forgotten by everybody else downstairs, he decided that it was best to stay in his room. Locking himself inside might be a good idea. Spend this Christmas alone.

He opened the door to get to his room but stopped when he saw Luna Lovegood, sitting on his window sill. The doors to his window was open and she was looking outside, gazing at something.

"Hello Ron." Luna said with a smile.

"Hey Luna." he mumbled.

"What are you doing up here alone?" she asked him.

"Same question here."

She took in a deep breath and looked outside before beckoning him to come over. He walked over to her but stopped halfway and sat on his bed.

"Daddy and I used to sit by the window sill and look up at the stars and the moon in the sky before I went off to Hogwarts." Luna told him. "I've always wanted to do it with him again once I graduated from school." She sighed. "But things didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

He could see the tears that she wanted to cry in her eyes and felt sorry for her. Her dad had been one of the many casualties of the war.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Don't be." She paused. "Daddy wouldn't have wanted anybody to feel sad for him."

A silence suddenly fell onto them and Ron found himself staring at Luna. He hadn't done this before, ever with anybody actually. Even with Hermione, it had always been the eyes that he looked at. But with Luna, he found himself looking at every bit of her, not in the bad way... He could see every freckle on her face, her pale skin. He noticed the way her silver grey eyes sparkled every now and then, as if she had only just woken up from a very good dream.

Luna smiled. "What are you looking at, Ron?" she asked. She walked over to him and snapped her figures in front of his face. "Hello?"

He blushed, glad that she couldn't see him as she made her way back to sit on the sill. "Um. Nothing."

There was a sudden crashing noise next door.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

Ron had a feeling he knew what was going on next door. Suddenly, the room next door went quiet. He had a feeling Hermione had forgotten to cast the silencing smell, which was so very unlike her.

He heard a sniffle coming from Luna and looked at her curiously. Luna wasn't one to cry. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not."

"Well, y-you look like you're going to."

She gave him her best cheery look.

"Well, s'pose you are," he said. "May I give you a hug of comfort?"

"Sure."

He awkwardly walked over to her and gave her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him and he found himself surprised at how comfortably she fit into his arms. Even the shape of her suited him, although he would have preferred her with a bit more fat. He had never admitted to anyone before but he didn't like skinny girls.

He caressed her hair without thinking and closed his eyes to try and listen to the whimpers Luna should have made from the emotions of the loss of her father, but found that she wasn't making any.

"Ron, you can let me go now."

He let go of her.

"Do you want to watch the stars with me? It's getting dark enough now."

She moved over and made some space for him so that he could sit next to her. There wasn't enough space for the both of them to fit in comfortably. He decided that he should just stay up and watch the sky but was stopped when Luna stretched out her legs, resting them on his laps.

"You won't mind right?"

"It's a'right." he mumbled.

He looked ahead and looked at the field around his house from left to right only to see Hermione and Krum in an intimate embrace, with her lying on the window sill with Krum on top. He turned his head around and saw that Luna had noticed to. Both blushed a bright red.

"Change of plans..." She said, avoiding his eyes.

He smiled as an idea came to him. "I have good idea."

He got off the sill and walked over to his bed before bending down to take his broom out from under the bed. He the grabbed Luna's hand and cocked his head.

"W-would you like to go flying with me?" he asked her with a blush. "I s'pose the view of the sky is better from up there than down here."

She blinked. "I'm not so good on a broom though."

"You can sit in front of me. I'll look after you, don't worry."

He let go of her hand and jumped out of the window, settling himself on his broom. He then offered his hand to her and waited nervously for her to accept him.

She sighed. "I don't know... Hermione wouldn't want to see us together."

He blinked. "What?" he sighed. "We aren't going out anymore. We broke up. She dumped me." He attempted to smile for her. "Don't consider this a date. I want you to fulfill your wish. Just imagine that I'm your father."

She smiled back at him. "All right."

They ended up some distance from the Burrow.

Ron held his breath, trying not to get aroused as he felt Luna's body pressed against his own. Even smelling her seemed to arouse him, even though he didn't actually like her. He tried his best to keep the distance between them as wide as possible, but the size of his body took up so much of the space, he couldn't do much except have Luna lean against him. He was quite fortunate that she had a small frame, because it allowed the two of them to sit on a broom.

He stopped the broom from moving when Luna told him to stop and looked up where Luna was pointing.

"Do you see that one?" she asked. "The really bright one."

"Yeah I do. It's beautiful."

He wondered if Luna knew that the closeness between them was causing a raging stiffy for him.

"It's called 'Sirius'. It was Daddy's favourite because it's so bright."

"Sirius? You serious?" he asked.

She laughed at his joke, making him smile as he was glad he had raised her feelings.

"Do you see that other bright star?" she asked. "Daddy's told me it's called Canopus."

"That's cool. How do you know so much?"

"Daddy and I talked about things all the time. All sorts of things."

"No wonder you were put into Ravenclaw." he said with a smile. His smile then faded as thoughts came to him. "My dad's never had much time for me. He spent a lot of time working, then there are my four older brothers and my little sister. I'm the youngest son. Too much to fuss over."

He felt Luna's hand touch his hand gingerly. "Don't feel so sad." she told him. "I was an only child. At least you have siblings."

"But you get tons of attention from your dad."

"I don't now."

"You have me though."

Ron blushed furiously as he realised what he had said. Had he just asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Ron." she said. "Very kind of you."

Luna had turned her head around so that he now had a better view of her. He could smell her perfume. She smelt like vanilla. He then saw her eyes and noticed how well it matched the colour of the stars in the sky. But even with all of the stars sprinkled and sparkling brightly on the dark nights blanket, he found Luna's more intoxicating than anything he had seen before.

He leaned forward and met her lips, finding his raging stiffy coming back again. He heard Luna moan, causing himself to moan before deepening the kiss as she turned around to be sat in a more comfortable posture.

When they parted, they both breathed heavily. Ron wondered if this meant that they were together now.

"Are we together now?" he asked Luna.

"You asked me out already haven't you?" she said. "I kissed you back."

He blushed but was glad that the dark night covered his usually ostentatiously obvious blushing.

"Well, that's great then. Brilliant."

"I know."

Ron laughed, feeling happier than he had ever been since the war. He kissed Luna's hair and took in her scent, glad that he was spending this Christmas with her. "Merry Christmas, Luna." he whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Ron."


End file.
